


Super Smash Bros: Amnesty of the Gods

by sadcatstarry



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Crossover, Established Chrobin, Established Megapit, Established Richtercard, Established Soma/Mina, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marth is in his mid-twenties, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Selves, Multiple Timelines, Multiple Universes, Post-Canon, Post-Subspace Emissary, Post-World of Light, Slowburn Simarth, Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Brothers), Suicidal Thoughts, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), also robin corrin and byleth are all male, alucard is physically 25, characters will die but they may come back, i made up the ship name simarth bc im the only gotdamn person who ships it!!, in this fic richter is invited to smash 1 year after SOTN, in this timeline, kirby is wholesome, making simon 31 in this fic, my kingdom!!!!!!!, richter has ptsd from sotn, sakurais the fucking mayor, simon is best grandpa, simon is invited 1 year after simon's quest which takes place in 1698 iirc, since this fic takes place a year after WOL richter is 26, soma gets fucking isekaied, tabuu has depression, tabuu is a sad little man, this is basically a sequel to world of light, we'll see :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcatstarry/pseuds/sadcatstarry
Summary: One year after World of Light, an old foe and a new threat make themselves known.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Richter Belmont, Alucard/Richter Belmont, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Hakuba Mina/Kurusu Souma | Soma Cruz, Kirby/Happiness, Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man, Simon Belmont/Marth, will add more as I go along - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1: Bad News

POV: Kirby

It was a normal Tuesday for Kirby. He would get up in the morning, fry up some eggs and cute bunny and heart shaped pancakes, boil some tea, and watch the sunrise. Occasionally his neighbors King Dedede and Meta Knight would join him, but they usually slept in. Dedede would sometimes sleep in until the afternoons and Kirby would have to wake him up.

All in all, things were pretty peaceful in Smashville. It had been a year since Galeem and Dharkon were defeated, and all the fighters were in high spirits. Even the DLC newcomers had a spring in their step. It seemed almost idyllic.

Kirby put chocolate chips on the bunny pancakes and sat down to eat. After he took a few bites, he heard the phone ring.

"Poyo!"

"Kirby? Hello Kirby, this is Simon. You're one of Richter's friends, so I decided to call you. Something's wrong. He had another nightmare. He gets night terrors fairly often, and Alucard and I are always around to help, but this one seems different. He’s more shaken up than usual. Can you come over soon? Maybe you could cheer him up a little." Simon's voice was frantic and worried, not like how he usually spoke at all. 

"Poyo!"

"I don't know what that means, but I hope you can come soon. Thanks," Simon replied.

"Poyo!" Kirby waited a few seconds before hanging up. He finished up his breakfast and left his little dome shaped house. What could have happened to make his friend so scared? Kirby wondered as he walked down the streets of Smashville. After all, Richter hunted vampires, so he could clearly handle a lot. This must be serious… Could Galeem and Dharkon have returned? That couldn’t be possible. He saw them both destroyed firsthand.

At last, Kirby arrived at the Belmonts’ residence. He knocked on the door.

\--

POV: Richter Belmont

Richter woke up shaking and sweating, a scream forming in his throat. He was back. The man who wouldn’t leave him alone. The man that physically, mentally, and emotionally abused him for years. The man who manipulated and brainwashed him into resurrecting Dracula himself.

Shaft.

But he wasn’t alone. This wretched bastard, this son of a bitch… he had something, no- someone beside him. Richter couldn’t see his face, but the man was dressed in more modern clothing. Behind the man, he saw a black, inky cloud descending from the heavens. He could almost say it was a lifeform of its own, as this cloud, this thing, this creature shifted and squirmed the way a wounded baby bird does when a person holds it in their hands. Flashes of prismatic, colorful light occasionally shimmered through gaps in the cloud. It was a disgusting, terrifying, and grotesque backdrop illuminating disgusting, terrifying, and grotesque people. Richter from afar saw Shaft and the other man talking for what seemed like hours. However, he couldn’t decipher what they were saying. After they finally finished, the second man looked Richter straight in the eyes.

Richter’s blood ran cold. The man smiled, and then Richter woke up.

He loosened the grip on his bedsheets. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his neck, his hands, his back. He wriggled out of bed, and attempted to stand up. In doing so, he collapsed to the floor, nearly passing out. He felt absolutely sick.

Simon must’ve noticed the commotion coming from his room, because Richter heard his bedroom door click open.

“Richter, what happe-- oh god Richter, are you okay??” Simon rushed over immediately to Richter and picked him back up onto the bed.

“He- he’s back…” Richter said quietly. Tears formed in his eyes.

“Who’s back?”

“...” Richter turned away from him. Alucard had already told Simon about what happened to him in Dracula’s castle, but Richter was still too afraid to mention it around Simon. He felt ashamed and guilty.

“Wait here, I’ll get you some water. I’ll wake up Alucard as well.” Simon stood up and opened the door.

“Thank you…”

Richter heard the door click behind him. He huddled back into his blankets. He tried to close his eyes, but every time he did, the dream came back.

“Damn it. Damn it all…”


	2. Chapter 2: Premonition

POV: Richter Belmont

Alucard opened the door to Richter’s room. The younger Belmont was still huddled under a massive cocoon of blankets. Alucard looked at him sadly.

“Another nightmare, huh?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Richter didn’t make eye contact with Alucard at first, he was a little bit embarrassed at how vulnerable he must’ve looked to the blonde dhampir. His face turned a little bit pink. Alucard sat beside him at the foot of the bed.

“Is it okay if you tell me what happened in the dream?” Alucard asked in a hushed, worried tone.

“He’s back. He’s still alive.”

“Shaft?”

Richter nodded.

“Damn it, I thought I killed that bastard,” Alucard cursed under his breath. “Don’t worry too much. If he tries his shit again, me and Simon will be there to protect you.”

Richter frowned. “I wish I could fight him on my own. Alucard… I feel like such a failure.” He retreated farther back into the blankets, a lump forming in his throat.

“Richter. Richter, it’s okay. You’re one of the bravest people I know, and I love you.” Alucard shifted closer to Richter and held him in an embrace. Alucard held him so close and so tightly Richter could faintly smell Alucard’s shampoo from his hair. It was… nice, even though he was still a bit embarrassed. His muscles started to relax a little bit.

Even though Richter’s eyes were closed, he heard Simon coming inside the room. He blinked open his eyes to see his ancestor and… a small pink creature beside him.

“Kirby?” Richter said, immediately sitting up in surprise.

The pink blob nodded and gave a wide smile, hopping up onto the bed near where Alucard and Richter were huddled.

“Kirby here knows his stuff, which is evident from when he saved us all from Galeem and Dharkon,” Simon explained. “If anyone can make sense of what happened last night, it’s him.”

“Poyo!” Kirby gave a thumbs up.

Richter exhaled a bit. He knew he could trust Kirby, but he had only mentioned Shaft to Alucard and Maria. He always felt guilty, knowing he was going to be remembered as the Belmont who resurrected Dracula for selfish reasons. Richter looked at Alucard, unsure of what to do. Alucard nodded back at him.

Richter cleared his throat. “Um, so… a couple years after I defeated Dracula in 1792, I was manipulated by a man named Shaft into bringing Dracula back to life. He possessed, brainwashed, and abused me. Alucard helped me break free from my possession and probably saved my life. After that, we killed Shaft, but… he’s still alive, and I saw him in my dream last night. So. Um. ….Yeah. Also there was another man with him, and I saw them talking to each other. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it must’ve been bad.”

Kirby seemed shocked by this at first, then he made a sympathetic look. He waddled over to Richter and hugged him. This was enough to make Richter start crying again.

“Alucard told me about this…” Simon said finally. “If Shaft is alive, and he has allies with him, he’s still a threat. However, we can’t rush into things, and we definitely can’t go alone. We’ll have to ask Mr. Sakurai if it’s okay to set up a group to scout out the area.” Kirby nodded silently in agreement.

"Shall we go, then?" Alucard stood up and extended a hand out to Richter. He took it and carefully stood up next to Alucard.

"Poyo!" Kirby piped up.

"Huh?" The trio of vampire hunters looked down at Kirby. Their pink friend was now suddenly wearing a chef's hat, and adorning a white apron. Simon seemed confused by this, before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, I don't think any of us have had breakfast yet! Could you make something for us, Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned and waddled off to the Belmonts' kitchen to make everyone some chocolate chip pancakes. If they were going to go all the way across town to see Sakurai, it wouldn't hurt to eat some food first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Sorry the chapters are so short, I've found it's easier for me to write lots of short chapters than a few long chapters xD
> 
> Also, yes, Alucard and Richter are lovers in this fic :0


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

POV: Link

Link swept aside the branches poking in his hair. He was crouching down, crawling through a tangled undergrowth in a faraway forest. His clothes were caked in mud and covered in leaves, but the Hylian didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He silently moved through the underbrush, until he found a small clearing in the forest with some sort of stone obelisk in the middle. In the middle of the obelisk was a sparkling multicolored crystal.

“Huh…?” Link walked slowly towards it. He stood in front of it, not sure what to do at first. He took out his Shiekah Slate and snapped a picture of it and sent it to his colleague Robin.

“is this it??”

Robin texted back immediately.

“yes. be careful though. beware of heights however, last time i encountered one of these i fell more than a few times.”

“right. ok. how do i activate it?”

“put your hand on the crystal and wait 30 seconds. don’t move.”

“cool thanks robin”

Link put his Shiekah Slate back in his bag and carefully placed the palm of his hand on the crystal. His muscles tensed. Even though he trusted Robin, he still had to be on guard in case anything went wrong. Thirty seconds passed. It seemed as if nothing was going to happen…

All of a sudden, Link heard a faint rumbling from the ground. Light surrounded the clearing and soon the area Link was standing on slowly began to descend into the ground, as if he was on an elevator. The descent was slow at first, then all of a sudden the earth beneath him disappeared, and Link found himself free falling into the darkness. He slammed into the ground, breaking the fall with his knees. He cursed under his breath.

“Damn it.” Link got up and dusted off his pants. Both his legs stung like hell, but he could still walk. He was in a strange, pitch black corridor. Because he could barely see in front of him, Link had a hard time finding his bearings as he took a few steps forward. At the end of the corridor Link thought he could see a faint, glowing light emanating from… something. He couldn't tell what it was just yet.

What Link didn't notice, however, were the currently unlit lamps on each side of the corridor. As he walked down, suddenly he was bathed in light and he saw he was on a paved stone path. Old-timey lamps illuminated the path. Dust and moss collected in cracks in the pavement. Clearly no one had been here for a long time. Link saw in the distance a larger crystal atop a marble pedestal, similar to the one he had touched in the clearing. He made his way to the crystal. The light from the lamps reflecting onto the crystal made it seem like it was glowing. 

Link, like before, put his hand on the crystal and waited thirty seconds. Nothing happened, but Link was sure something was off about this crystal. Why was it hidden in an underground room in such a remote area? Robin and his partner (boyfriend? Link remembered they were holding hands.) Chrom had told him before he left Smashville that he was to deal with a dangerous artifact known simply as the “Umbra Stone”. He had to retrieve the artifact and bring it back to Smashville Headquarters to be destroyed, so it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands.

Was this it??

His heartbeat quickened. He carefully lifted the crystal and placed it into a cotton cloth pouch. He then placed the pouch into his bag. He turned around and walked back down the corridor. As he was about to try and climb out from the hole he fell into, someone else dropped down into the corridor. Link couldn’t see their face, the darkness hid most of their features, but Link noticed they were a lot taller than him, towering over the Hylian. The mysterious figure looked at Link, then at the empty pedestal, and then growled.

Oh, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ended this chapter on a cliffhanger... xD


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Link

The figure growled menacingly and stepped closer. Link was finally able to tell who it was. It was… Bowser?

“Hand over the crystal,” he snarled at Link.

Link shook his head. Bowser growled louder, baring his teeth. Bowser lunged towards Link. Link dodged quickly and got out his sword and shield, jumping up and slashing Bowser's shoulder in self defense. Bowser roared furiously and punched Link, sending him flying backwards and skidding down the corridor. Link knew he had to escape quickly. Even though Bowser was a villain, he had never seen him act so aggressively towards his fellow fighters, not since the Subspace incident…

He couldn't let his thoughts drift away. He had to focus, and right now, someone twice his height and more than thrice his weight was barreling towards him with no mercy. Link gritted his teeth. He leapt into the air on top of Bowser, and used him to propel himself upwards, launching off from his head and latching onto the tunnel leading up to the surface for dear life. He scrambled up the tunnel and out into the sunlight. He heard a roar from below, and knew Bowser was soon going to find a way up and pursue him. 

Link had to get out of the area fast. He ran as fast as he could through the underbrush, leaves and twigs catching into his hair. After running for a few minutes (it seemed like hours for Link), he saw his horse Epona drinking water near a stream, waiting for him. He climbed onto the horse and rode off into the forest. He had to get back to Smashville, and quickly.

\--

POV: Richter Belmont

"The train's been late for half an hour now…" Simon said as he adjusted his headband. Richter, Simon, Alucard, and Kirby were waiting down in the Smashville Outskirts subway station. Since Smashville had over seventy fighters and countless assists and spirits, the fledgling town had grown into a bustling city. They needed to get to Sakurai, who lived in the central part of the city. Unfortunately for them, their train was late.

Richter laid his head on Alucard's shoulder and sighed. He was still shaken up over last night, but Alucard's presence made him feel safer, more at ease.

"Tired, still?" Alucard asked him softly.

"A little bit, yeah," Richter yawned. "Can't go back to sleep, though. Dunno if the nightmares will come back."

"Don't worry. If you get a nightmare, I'll wake you up." Alucard wrapped his arm around Richter as a protective gesture. Richter closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Allie…" Richter’s cheeks turned slightly pink. He leaned over to the dhampir and kissed him softly on the lips. He grinned a bit seeing Alucard blush profusely by this public display of affection. God, he was so cute. He wanted to kiss him again, but he didn’t want to make Simon and Kirby uncomfortable, so instead he scooted over close to Alucard and laid his head against the crook of his neck. He felt more at ease with Alucard and the others around. Richter wished this moment would last forever…

\--

POV: Tabuu

Deep in the darkest realms of Subspace, a frail, battered Tabuu sat at the edge of a cliff. But this wasn’t the eldritch, god-like, winged Tabuu he had previously shown himself as. That form had been taken from him years ago. No, he was now just a man. A human man, who had once gone mad with power and with his Icarus-like naivety, flew too close to the sun and caused the destruction of countless lives, and ultimately, himself. 

A man clouded with regrets, yet unable to communicate them. A man, who, since the day of his defeat, has waited silently and patiently for the cold embrace of his own mortality. A man, who once upon a time, was loved, had a family, had ideals and dreams. A man, whose ambitions from when he was still a bright-eyed copper-haired boy brought upon his success and ultimately, his downfall. 

A man who now had nothing.

Tabuu heard a voice behind him. “Hey.”

It was probably one of the fighters sent from the Earth to keep an eye on him. Even now, in this pitiful state, they still sent one of their own to watch him, to prevent him from trying to escape or, god forbid, kill himself. It was like rubbing salt in the wound. It was the highest form of mockery, and Tabuu hated it. He was a depressed, weak, aging man, and yet they couldn’t leave him alone to die.

He turned around towards his captor, a blue and dark gray dog-like creature who called himself “Lucario”. “Is this somehow amusing to you?” Tabuu tried to hiss at Lucario, but his voice came out tired and raspy. He was exhausted.

“No.” Lucario sat down next to him. Tabuu scowled.

“You know I hate you, right?”

“...” Lucario didn’t reply.

“You lot took everything from me.”

“...”

“I was powerful. I was respected.”

“...”

“Do you even care?” Tabuu asked indignantly.

“...”

Tabuu looked away and sighed. It was no use trying to talk to him. All around them, in the swirling sky of the Subspace dimension, stolen moons and planets drifted slowly. It was almost beautiful. Those worlds… people used to live in them, didn’t they? And now, the survivors on Earth or somewhere else probably weeped for them, weeped for the lost souls and memories that he took away from them.

Did anyone ever weep for him?


	5. Chapter 5: Train Ride

POV: Simon Belmont

The train had finally arrived. Richter and Alucard were sitting in the back of the car snuggling against each other and giggling. (Simon was pretty sure they were also making out, but he didn't want to think about it.) Meanwhile, near the front, Simon sat next to Kirby. The pink puffball had taken out a pair of headphones and was listening to music. Simon wished he had brought headphones with him.

He looked out the window. He knew deep down in his heart that this was not going to be an easy journey. He had to make sure Richter and the others were safe. He couldn't let them down…

“Hi!” A chipper voice piped up. Simon looked around and saw that it came from Kirby.

“So you can talk.”

“...” Kirby shook his head slightly. “Not good at it.”

“I see.”

“I’m tryna learn!!.... Poyo!”

Simon chuckled and put a hand on Kirby. “You’re doing well so far.”

“You look worried.”

Simon looked at Kirby in surprise. “Well… you’re not wrong. If my suspicions are correct, we may have a long and difficult journey ahead of us.” 

“Poyo?”

“...I’m not too worried about you. You’re stronger than you seem. But…” Simon looked towards Richter and back to Kirby. “I’m worried about my grandson. He’s physically strong, yes, but he might not be emotionally prepared…”

Kirby nodded in understanding. The train passed through a tunnel, and light shone in through the windows, illuminating the seats. Simon looked at his reflection through the window.

Did his hair always remind him of instant noodles? It was a silly thought to be having, especially now, but imagining his hair as food from centuries in his future amused him a little bit.

Maybe everything would turn out okay.

\--

POV: Richter Belmont

Yes, Richter and Alucard were in fact making out in the back seats. Alucard had leaned in for a kiss. Richter could feel his own pulse rushing in his chest. Their lips pressed together softly, interlocked for a few seconds, and then Alucard drew back to take a breath. After a moment, Alucard leaned in forward again, but this time their mouths slammed against each other and their tongues met in a French kiss. Richter's face turned hot. He blushed intensely as Alucard kissed him again and again.

"Alucard, someone might see us," Richter murmured.

"Shh. It's okay." Alucard pulled Richter closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. A gloved hand pushed aside his chestnut bangs. Richter wasn't too convinced, but he let himself enjoy this moment with Alucard.

"Alucard?" Richter broke the kiss and laid his head on Alucard's chest. He could feel Alucard's heartbeat.

"Hm?"

"I… I feel safer when I'm with you."

Alucard blushed. "Oh… thank you."

"Whatever happens, at least I have you and Simon with me. We'll get through this together, right?"

Alucard let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "Of course, Richter."

"I love you…" Richter buried his face into Alucard's coat, trying to hide his blushing.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6: The Disappearance of The Lovers

POV: Pit

"Rock, get down!" The young angel boy crouched down and shielded a badly wounded Mega Man from a blast of light. The pair was initially battling for fun at Final Destination, before a strange intruder came in and started attacking the two, ripping through the fabric of space to get to them like it was cloth.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Leave me and my boyfriend alone!" Pit yelled at the intruder at the top of his lungs, globs of tears streaming down his face.

The intruder, a well-dressed man in what appeared to be his forties, simply glowered at them. He was wearing a pitch black suit and tie, and had neatly combed and slicked back dark brown hair. His eyes were sharp and cold, a pearly icy white that could penetrate even the most resilient person's soul.

"You're making this harder for yourself by fighting back. We just need your powers, nothing more." The man snapped his fingers and hovered up into the air. Shimmering, colorful plumes of flame erupted from his hands. "Give up now and perhaps I'll let you two out alive."

"Never!" Pit snarled. He was never usually this angry, but for this man to show up, attack him and Rock for no reason, and have the audacity to tell the two to "give up"... it made his blood boil! Pit pulled back his bow, aiming for the man's head. If that man was gonna show no mercy, he wouldn't either!

Pit released his bow. The arrows soared through the air. The man didn't seem to try and dodge, instead he simply wagged one of his fingers. Pit's eyes widened. The arrows suddenly transformed into white roses, drifting and floating down to the man's feet.

"Heh," the man chuckled. "Such adulation, throwing flowers at me like that! How kind of you!"

Pit glowered and gritted his teeth. "You... you bastard."

Behind Pit, Rock hid behind debris, trying to tend to one of his wounds. "Pit… don't get yourself killed out there," he said weakly.

"Hmph. If you want your little… friend down there to live another day, you should probably follow my instructions and submit to me."

"You should probably suck my dick," Pit snarled under his breath. He didn't usually curse like this, that was Pittoo's job, but this was just too far. His boyfriend was badly injured. He flew down to Rock, caressing the bleeding out young man with a white feathered wing. Rock was still conscious, but his breathing was strained and heavy. He clutched onto Pit, getting blood soaked into his clothes.

"Pit, what does he want from us…?" Rock asked weakly.

"I don't know, but it… it can't be good." Pit softly nuzzled his forehead against Rock's for a few seconds, before a burst of flame grazing his ear diverted his attention. Pit glared back at his attacker. "Asshole," he seethed. He flew up towards the man, dodging pillars of flame that lashed around him. He pulled back his bow again, aiming for the man again. But before Pit could release the bow, a burst of energy hit him directly in the chest, and he was knocked back into the ground next to Rock, the impact crumpling the young boy into the earth. Pain shot through Pit and he screamed. Both of his legs were broken.

Damn it. Damn it all. Pit gritted his teeth and clawed his way through the debris to Rock. He held Rock against him, shielding the blue robot boy with his body, a last-ditch effort to protect his lover. 

Pit looked weakly back up at the man hovering above the two. He was now holding some sort of weapon, a bulky black and purple gun resembling a dragon’s head. Pit’s eyes widened.

_ The Dark Cannon… this man was going to turn them both into trophies…! _

But both fighters on the ground were immobilized, their legs splayed out and broken under the rubble. They couldn’t move. In his final moments, Pit saw the black arrow beam shooting towards them. A flash of white.

Rock’s voice. “I love you, Pit…”

Then, it was over, and his vision faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to upload ;w; this chapter was hard to write bc i didn't wanna hurt them rip


	7. Chapter 7: Smash Mansion

POV: Richter Belmont

The train had arrived at its destination. The Belmonts, Alucard, and Kirby were now walking through downtown Smashville. Many of the spirit residents lived here. Kirby seemed a bit annoyed. Because of his short stature, he kept bumping into some of the larger spirits. Simon sighed and reached down, picking up the angry pink blob and setting him atop his shoulders. Kirby’s mood improved after this.

In the distance, they could all see the Smash Mansion, where the fighters all used to live back in the Nintendo 64 and Melee days. Nowadays, fighters would only stay in the mansion before large tournaments. There were still permanent residents here, however. Sakurai lived here, as well as Master and Crazy Hand. The mansion was huge, with white marble pillars and the giant Smash Emblem engraved into its walls. Surrounding the mansion was a giant moat with a drawbridge. It was beautiful. 

“Hey, Simon, why don’t we live in a mansion like that?” Richter asked.

“There aren’t enough candles in the world we could break to afford it,” Simon replied, chuckling a little bit. Simon had a happier look on his face. Richter thought he was relieved since his mood was a bit better now. He’d managed to shove the nightmare to the back of his mind, content to wander around the city with his friends. The sun was out too, and Richter closed his eyes and sighed as the warmth washed over him.

The four of them got to the drawbridge, and thankfully, it was down so they could cross it. As the group walked across the bridge, Richter watched the hustle and bustle of fighters, assists, and various spirits who stuck around after Galeem's defeat. They all seemed very preoccupied with whatever trivial things they were doing, not worried at all like he was… how lucky they must be! Richter shook his head. No, that's selfish. Their lives are just as important. 

Alucard must've noticed Richter squirming around anxiously, because he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. Alucard held the brunette close to him as a protective gesture.

Finally, they entered the mansion. The foyer was huge. There was a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and on one of the walls was a painting of all the fighters from Classic Mode. Sunlight filtered in from bright stained glass windows.

"Race you to the elevator, Richter!" Alucard bolted across the giant room.

"Alucard?? ……Wait up!" Richter ran after him. Simon and Kirby followed behind him.

\--

The elevator dinged. They were now at the top floor, and the quartet stepped out of the elevator. Kirby waddled in front of them, humming a merry tune. Alucard and Richter were right behind Kirby, hand in hand. Simon walked behind them. They went down a long marble hallway and stopped in front of a pair of polished wooden double doors.

“We’re going to see Master Hand,” Kirby said in an uncharacteristically eloquent tone. “Are you ready?”

The Castlevania trio nodded. Kirby knocked on the doors.

A loud booming voice echoed throughout the hallway. “Come in,” it said. And so they did. The doors opened up on their own, and the band of fighters stepped in to receive one of their greatest quests yet.


	8. Chapter 8: Disoriented

POV: Soma Cruz

"Mina...? Mina?? Are you there? Where are you?"

2036, after the events of Dawn of Sorrow. The young couple had been walking home from school when suddenly the sky rippled and the earth shook. It could've been an earthquake, but something was wrong… it felt like the whole universe seemed to be crumbling beneath them, not just the ground they stood on… and the sky, it was shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow. It felt like some unknown force was trying to pull the two out of reality… Soma remembered everything flashing white, then he woke up… here. Where was he, anyways? He seemed to be in some sort of stadium, but it was empty, save for himself and…

_ Mina!! _

Mina lay unconscious a few feet away. Soma got up and rushed over to her (god, his head hurt so bad, and the fluorescent lights shining down on them weren't helping), cradling her in his arms. He noticed then that the ground was made of synthetic green grass, and in the middle was some sort of logo. A Pokeball? Soma recognized it from the video games he played as a kid.

_ Where the hell were they? _

Alright, alright. He mustn’t panic. Sure, they were stuck in some sort of video game themed stadium, and sure, he felt physically ill to the point where he wanted to keel over and throw up, but he had to stay strong. He had to, for Mina. He kneeled down, took off his fur-lined jacket, and draped it over Mina as if it were a blanket. 

Soma heard footsteps from across the stadium. He tensed up, his hand instinctively trailing towards the pocketknife on his belt in case he needed to fight.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” the mysterious figure said. He appeared to be a kid slightly younger than Soma. He was holding a sword and had bright red hair.

“Wha--?” Soma looked up at the kid. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“My name’s Roy,” the kid replied with a smile. “We’re in the Pokemon Stadium. I assumed you and your sleeping friend knew that already. Are you new fighters?”

“Am I what now?” Soma asked. _This had to be a bad dream, right...?_

“A fighter…? We’re individuals, all from different universes and time periods brought here by fate to compete and do battle with each other! We fight and strive to win and be the very best!” Roy said excitedly, his face glowing. “Though we don’t have any tournaments right now… are you training?”

_What? What the hell was going on? Battles? Universes?_ Soma’s mind spun. He felt lightheaded.

“I’m sorry, uh… Roy, but I don’t know what you’re talking about. And I sure wouldn’t call whatever me and my partner dealt with today an ‘invitation’. She’s still passed out, and I’m barely keeping myself conscious.” The lights still burned down on him, and Soma clutched his head in pain. “So if you’re intending to fight me, that’s not gonna end well for you or me.”

“Hmm?” Roy tilted his head slightly. “Did you not get the letter from Mr. Sakurai?”

“Letter…? Uh, no. I think I no-clipped out of reality and then woke up here.”

Roy frowned. “That’s not normal. I’ve never heard of anything like that before.” He put two fingers to his chin and stared off thoughtfully for a moment, before looking back at Soma. “You don’t seem to be fighters then… I’ll have to ask Mr. Sakurai or Master Hand about this. Would you like me to escort you two back to the Smash Mansion?”

Soma had no idea what this kid was talking about, but he nodded. _Better than throwing up in the middle of a stadium, at least._ Roy went to pick up Mina, but Soma stood between them.

“No,” he said. “Let me carry her. I don’t- I don’t really trust you yet.” Soma struggled to lift Mina, sweat dripping down his face, but he managed to pick her up bridal style. Roy nodded in understanding.

He had fully put his faith into some teen he barely knew. Soma only hoped it wouldn’t backfire on him and Mina...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i was working on this chapter at the same time as chapter 7 and managed to write most of this in one sitting because i chugged way too much coffee. enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting

POV: Richter Belmont

  
  


The doors swung closed behind them. They were now in Master Hand’s office. And god damn, Richter would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated.

“Have a seat,” Master Hand’s voice boomed.

They all pulled up chairs and sat down. Master Hand was seated(?) in front of them, at his desk. It was piled up with paperwork and various knickknacks assorted from all the years Smash Bros existed. Beside Master Hand was a framed portrait of Crazy Hand.

“What is it that you wished to discuss with me today?”

Kirby sat up. “Master Hand,” he chirped, “Richter had a bad dream.”

“Is that it?”

“Sir,” Simon raised a hand. “We believe there is someone messing with Richter’s dreams, somehow. Do you know of anything that correlates to this?”

“He’s back…” Richter mumbled. “Shaft… is back.” He struggled to say the words out loud, but he had to. His hands trembled in his lap.

Master Hand looked at them curiously. “Shaft?” he asked. “Hmmm… I know  _ of  _ a Shaft, but he was defeated and killed by a certain Alucard Tepes in 1797, am I correct?”

Alucard took a deep breath. “We previously thought that, but it seems that even though he was defeated, he wasn’t fully killed.”

“That is a problem,” Master Hand said. “He can’t possibly be trying to revive Dracula, as Dracula is currently being kept alive, albeit monitored, for the Smash Classic Mode battles…”

“I saw him with another person,” Richter interrupted. “A man in a suit. They were talking about something… and I saw some sort of cloud or something behind them and it was squirming around like a dying animal.”

“How odd,” Master Hand replied. “If Shaft is truly back, he would be a danger to many of the fighters, especially the Belmonts--”

Richter winced.

“I apologize,” Master Hand gestured towards the brunette. “And if Shaft’s made allies, that’s not good either. They might be after the Umbra Stone.”

“The what now?” Richter asked in confusion.

“It’s a very powerful artifact. If it falls into the wrong hands, there could be disastrous consequences. I’ve already asked a group of fighters to retrieve it and bring it back to the Smash Mansion for safekeeping.”

“I see,” Richter said.

“However,” Master Hand said, “Because you all have some knowledge of who we’re dealing with, I’d like to ask that you four track down Shaft and defeat him. Can you do that?”

“Sir,” Simon interjected. “Richter was possessed by Shaft once. What if he gets possessed again?”

“I have taken that into consideration, and I have decided the chances of Richter getting possessed a second time by him is low. Plus, there are four of you and one of him.”

Simon nodded. “Makes sense.”

“We may need a secondary team of fighters to deal with Shaft’s accomplice. Based on your observations, Richter, plus reports of spatial anomalies around the area, it may be necessary. For this purpose, tomorrow morning, the fighters Marth, Roy, and Mewtwo will be joining you.”

“Got it,” Simon said.

“Master Hand, it took us all morning to get to the Smash Mansion. Where will we be staying the night?” Richter asked.

“Good question. You will be staying the night at the Mansion. Food and supplies will be given to you before you leave.”

The rest of the meeting went fairly smoothly, mostly Master Hand telling the quartet where their rooms will be for the night, what sorts of supplies will be given to them, etc. Richter was starting to get restless at this point, and he began to daydream. He mostly thought about Alucard, but he kept having a vision pop up in his head. 

It was of himself, but in the third person, and he was wearing more modern style clothing. He noticed this other Richter was walking and chatting beside a taller man with long dark hair who looked familiar, in a way that gave him warm fuzzy feelings, but Richter couldn’t tell who this man reminded him of because he couldn’t get a good glimpse of his face.

_ Why was he daydreaming about this? _ It confused Richter to no end. He would have to tell Alucard about it later.

“...and I’m glad we could set up a plan. You four may leave now.” The doors to Master Hand’s office swung open. The meeting was over. It was time for them to prepare for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is mostly exposition ghfjdksghfdj


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream

POV: Richter Belmont

Richter stood atop a grassy field spanning into the horizons in all directions.  _ Where was he now?  _ He knew he was dreaming, but he had no idea if it was going to be a nightmare or not. He just had to wait and hope. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The sun shone warmly on his skin, and he could feel a cool breeze ruffling his clothes and hair.

“Hello.”

Richter’s eyes jolted open. That was his own voice, but he didn’t say anything. In front of him was a slightly older-looking version of himself, wearing a blue denim jacket and torn, worn out jeans. Next to him was the dark-haired man he saw earlier. Richter could see his face now, and recognized him as… Alucard?

“Wh…what...” Richter looked confused, pointing to the other Richter and then to Alucard.

The other Richter smiled warmly at him, and then began to chuckle softly.

"What? What is it? Is there something on my face?" Richter fretted.

"No," the other Richter replied. "It's just so nice to finally meet you!"

"You're… me, aren't you?"

"That's correct! I am you from your original timeline and from the year 2036."

"Twenty-- how is that possible??" Richter's eyes widened in surprise.

"My husband Alucard made me immortal through magic after we married." The other Richter grinned sheepishly.

"I'M GOING TO MARRY ALUCARD???" Richter's face turned bright red, warmth gathering at his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He was already dating the blonde dhampir, but he never thought about the future much.

The future Alucard laughed and stepped forward to ruffle Richter's hair.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. In fact, you were the one who proposed first!"

Richter felt light-headed, like he was about to faint. (He couldn't though, because he was still dreaming.) He couldn't say a word. He simply stood there mouth agape and cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Now, as to why we're here right now…" the future Richter said finally. "The timeline has been acting weirdly these past few days. We think it has something to do with Shaft's return." Future Richter paused and made a gagging motion before talking again. "Alucard-- 2036's Alucard actually found the little shit in one of his more lucid dreams lately. Got close enough to eavesdrop. Apparently he and someone else with him wants to do something fucky with space-time and get their hands on Soma. Anyways, Alucard got pissed and beat the shit out of Shaft, but he and his crony escaped to another dimension. We think he escaped to yours, the Smash dimension."

Richter just stared at his future-self and looked confused as all hell.

"Space-time? What? And who is Soma?"

"Ahhh, it's a long story," the future Richter looked off into the distance, scratching the back of his neck. "Basically, what happened is--"

A shrill beeping noise could be heard, but Richter didn't know where it was coming from. He rubbed his eyes, and everything fell into a blur. He blinked open his tired eyes and saw he was no longer in the grassy field. He was now in one of the spare rooms in the Smash Mansion. Next to him was Alucard, who was just waking up too, and from the looks of it had stolen all the blankets while they were asleep. The sunlight glistened off his blonde locks and illuminated his face, and all the fuzzy feelings from Richter's dream came rushing back like a tidal wave. He wanted to pepper Alucard with kisses, but he was afraid he'd smother the sleepy dhampir.

Alucard smiled at Richter and softly pecked him on the lips, causing the vampire hunter to blush.

"Looks like it's time to get ready," Alucard said to Richter, ruffling his hair. Richter nodded in agreement. He was too flustered for words, his heart still beating a drum solo from his dream.

"I just hope we didn't sleep in too late," Richter said while yawning. "Simon's gonna give us an earful if we did."

Thankfully, unbeknownst to the couple, the others were still just getting up too. It was going to be a long, yet exciting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry this chapter took so long, quarantine has amplified my depression so please bear with me ;w; i'll try to update as frequently as i can but if i have to go on hiatus or work on something else please don't be upset! thank you!


	11. Chapter 11: Setting Sail

Chapter 11

POV: Richter Belmont

"Do we have everything?"

Simon grunted softly as he stuffed the last of their adventuring supplies into a large pack.

“Yes. I believe so.”

“Good. We should be going now,” a taller blue-haired boy said, talking to Simon. Richter recognized the boy as Marth. He didn’t know Marth that well, as they were from different universes. Still, he watched the blue-haired prince curiously. Marth immediately gravitated towards Simon. Was it because they both had descendants? 

Richter thought about his own descendants. He and his former fiancee, Annette Renard, had a few children before Shaft had possessed him. After Alucard rescued him, Annette was still friendly, but she broke ties with him. His children were now being raised by the extended Renard family. He wondered what they were doing right now…

Marth and Simon were still talking, but Richter had tuned out their voices. He wondered about the future. In his dream, his future self told him he married Alucard. His heartbeat quickened as he thought deeply about the blonde dhampir proposing to him. Would it be spontaneous, or planned? What would the wedding be like? It was much to think about.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kirby jumped onto Richter’s shoulder.

“Poyo!”

“Gah!” Richter yelped in surprise. “You startled me!”

Kirby giggled and poked Richter’s cheek. Richter dramatically grabbed his chest.

“Oh no! You killed me…!” He keeled over in an exaggerated manner before faceplanting into the ground. Kirby reacted with glee, jumping on the Belmont.

“Heeheehee, I won!” Kirby said happily.

“You sure did,” Richter responded, trying not to get dirt in his mouth. Alucard walked over and plucked off the little pink ball before helping Richter up.

The quartet began their journey. After taking the train again, much to Simon’s dismay, as he had to deal with hearing kissing noises coming from Richter and Alucard, they headed to the docks. Waiting for them there was a green turtle-like creature.

“Master Hand told me about ye. Need a lift? Name’s Kapp’n, by the way.” Kapp’n gestured towards his boat. It was small, but sturdy, with two large billowing sails.

“We do, actually,” Richter said. “We have to go to uhhh… Pier Spillar.”

“Spear Pillar,” Simon corrected him. “Master Hand told us, remember?”

“Yeah, that.” Richter absolutely did not remember. “Do you know where it is, Kapp’n?”

Kapp’n nodded. “That’s a ways away from here, and dangerous too. Ye best be careful.”

“We will,” Richter promised. He knew he had to be extra careful and vigilant, especially with Shaft around.

The quartet boarded the boat. Kapp'n was reluctant to set off, but no one disobeyed Master Hand's orders. Richter peered over the edge, watching the waves rock the boat gently. He was reminded of the ghost ship he had battled his way through once.

_ Urgh. _ Richter shuddered, remembering fighting Death up on the decks. It was more irritating than frightening, but he didn't care to remember it all the same. He went to where Alucard was sitting and snuggled up against his cape.

"Seasick?" Alucard asked.

"Mm." Richter buried his face into Alucard's cape and coat. Alucard wrapped an arm around him.

"It's going to be a long trip." Alucard ruffled Richter's hair. "Better get used to this."

Richter nodded. He was already acclimating to the soft rocking of the boat. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless nap, Alucard by his side. Richter snored a little bit.

"Dummy…" Alucard smiled softly, before napping alongside Richter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been working on this on and off. sorry for the delay


	12. INTERLUDE 1

INTERLUDE 1

POV: Pit

  
  


It was dark. He couldn't move. Where was he?...

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Rock, now turned into a trophy. Pit was sure he was a trophy too now, but then how could he see? How was he conscious? Was this a blessing from Palutena, or some sort of curse placed on him to eternally watch his love suffer?

Pit heard a voice.

"You're awake. That shouldn't be possible."

It was the man from before. He looked over at Pit, staring at him from head to toe. Pit wanted to glare at him. He felt like a show animal, being sized up and judged for all of his flaws.

"Can you speak?"

"..."

"I'm going to assume that's a no."

"..."

"Well, whatever. It's not like you could do anything anyways." The man walked off, waving at the duo before closing a door behind him. Pit wanted to scream. He now understood why Pittoo swore so much.

_ Damn you! _


	13. Chapter 13/INTERLUDE 2

POV: Simon Belmont

Simon sat next to Marth and Kapp'n, with Kirby in his lap. He saw out of the corner of his eye Richter and Alucard asleep. He smiled to himself. He was happy for his descendant, but he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous deep down.

"It's nice that you get to go on an adventure with your descendants," Marth said.

Simon nodded. "Indeed. How are Chrom and Lucina doing back at Smash Mansion?"

Marth smiled warmly. "Chrom found himself a boyfriend, just like Richter over there. Robin, I think that's his name. Lucina likes to battle a lot. She wants to be one of the top fighters in Smash."

"I'm happy for the both of them," Simon said. Marth nodded in response.

"You know, I've done something like this before," Marth mused.

"What do you mean?"

"About, hm… twelve or so years ago. A man named Tabuu was given too much power and misused it for his own selfish gain. He tried to end our world." Marth shook his head and chuckled softly. "The other fighters and I caught up to him and stopped him, though."

"That sounds intense. I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too," Marth grinned sheepishly.

Simon continued to watch the horizons, and the ocean waves and seafoam lapping against the boat. He glanced at Marth's hair. He realized how deep of a blue it was, just like the sea. And his eyes… how they glittered like the sunlight reflecting off the waves! Simon had never noticed this aspect of Marth before, and he was absolutely entranced.

"Hm..? Do you need something?" Marth asked. Simon was immediately snapped back to reality, realizing he had been staring at the other man.

"N-nothing." Simon's face flushed bright red in embarrassment. "I was just… looking at the…" He glanced away. "Never mind."

Marth raised an eyebrow. The two of them sat for a while, saying nothing.

"Marth."

"Mm?"

"I think I must be seasick. I feel butterflies in my stomach."

Marth laughed. "That's normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No matter what happens, I think we're going to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating frequently. I'm dealing with a lot of mental health troubles right now. I hope you understand.


	14. Chapter 14

POV: Richter Belmont

Richter yawned as the boat rocked him back and forth. He was tired from the last few days' events. If only he could crawl back into his warm bed with Alucard! But he had to do this. For the sake of all the Smash fighters and spirits, he had to.

The sky had darkened, and the rumbling of thunder shook the boat slightly. Flashes of lightning illuminated the ocean waves.

For a moment, Richter thought the boat would capsize from the way it rocked to and fro against the waves, but his fears were quelled when the boat bobbed itself upright once again, only for the process to repeat itself.

He felt sleepy. Quite sleepy, in fact. He rested his head on Alucard’s shoulder, letting the boat lull him to sleep.

-

Richter found himself in a large field, white flowers dotting the landscape. In front of him were the duo from his dream before, his future self and dark-haired Alucard. They looked at Richter and nodded. As soon as they appeared they were gone, and Richter was alone in the field. Richter hadn’t noticed it before, but the sky was slowly turning a purple-red color. Now in front of him was a monstrous creature with a singular eye in the middle. Richter recognized the creature as Dharkon. It seemed to be doing nothing, just laying immobile on the ground. Richter cautiously approached it.

“You’re one of the Smash fighters, aren’t you?” it said weakly. “Do what you wish to me. I don’t care.”

“...” Richter stared at Dharkon. “Why are you here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Its singular eye glared at Richter.

“Well… I was on a boat with Alucard. I fell asleep and… ah, I must be dreaming then,” Richter mused. “You?”

Dharkon didn’t say anything for a minute. “So this is a dream, huh… I must’ve been put here by someone for a reason. No matter. Is that bastard Galeem around? He better get his nasty paws _off_ my World of Darkness...”

Richter shook his head. “The world isn’t for one singular person. It’s for everyone to share and live in. And, no, I haven’t seen Galeem.”

“Such a simpleton,” Dharkon said. “It’s good to chat with someone after an eternity of being alone with _him,_ even if your brain is just peanuts.”

“Excuse me?!” Richter balled his fists.

Dharkon looked amused. “The realm of dreams wants to send you back to reality. I can feel it. Well met, and farewell for now, Smash fighter Richter Belmont...”

-

Richter snapped open his eyes groggily, trying to process what had just happened. He sleepily nudged Alucard.

“Hey..”

“Mm?”

“I think… Dharkon’s soul is still out there. He was in my dream.”

“What?”

“He mentioned a dream realm. Could that be where Dharkon and Galeem were imprisoned after they were defeated?”

“Could be. We’ll have to ask Master Hand when we get back.”

“Yeah...” Richter looked away into the horizon thoughtfully. Dharkon wasn’t immediately aggressive to him. That was surprising, considering what he and Galeem had put the world of Smash through before. He also showed up to Richter… could Galeem and Dharkon be spirits now? And if so… that meant they were both still alive!

_Hmm. That complicates things now, doesn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been dealing w a lot recently fgdhjdfhdj
> 
> still writing tho!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry the chapters are all kind of short but i'll try to update semi-frequently :0


End file.
